You Can Always Find Your Way Back Home
by thorin smoakenshield
Summary: How Wally and Artemis came to be exactly that: Wally and Artemis - a pair. A series of mostly chronological one-shots and drabbles that tie together to weave their story. Spitfire w/ mentions of Chalant, SuperMartian, & others. Romance/Humor/Angst/etc. Pre/Post-Timeskip and Future-fic. K to mid/high-T. R&R.
1. Bloom, the Prologue

**Author's Note:** _This is one of the many stories that I have abandoned my unfinished pieces of work for. Priorities. I totally have them. _

_With the lack of Spitfire in Invasion as of this far into the season, I hope this will help to cushion the blow of their absences. Takes place about thirteen to fifteen years into the future, I guess? They're definitely old and responsible enough to have children, okay?_

_I participated in a musical performed by my local community theatre a little while back, and my family and friends being the gems that they are, insisted upon buying me several gorgeous bouquets following one or two of the shows. While taking care of the flowers, cutting their stems, and putting them in fresh water, my mind wandered to _Young Justice_ and any and all things Spitfire-related, of course. That's what inspired this chapter/prologue. You could say the idea just kind of…"bloomed" in my mind? Ba-dum-tssh. _

_Anyways, enjoy some shameless family fluff._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own _Young Justice_, yadayadaya, we all know this already._

…

"Oh, just look at those two," Artemis sighed over the sound of running water from her position at the window in front of the sink. Wally averted his eyes away from a newspaper headlined by Wonder Woman, and instead gladly focused his attention on his wife. A bemused grin spread over his lips and he rested his chin in one palm as she exhaled again, shutting off the faucet after rinsing out the two stainless steel basins.

"You realize that the boys are going to be all over them when they get older, right?" She turned and leaned against the granite countertop before wandering over to the built-in china cabinet on the other side of the room, shooting an eyebrow up at Wally along the way. He missed the gesture as he was currently watching the two blonde-haired little girls lounging in the grass outside blowing bubbles and petting the family cat and dog, prepared to speed out at any sign of harm.

He chuckled before responding. "Don't remind me. Babe, I figured that out the first time I ever held them." Wally couldn't help but smile at the memories of his daughters' births. "Besides, look at their parents. Genetics just _had_ to work in their favor."

Artemis rolled her eyes before plucking a glass vase from the cabinet and marching back to the spot she stood in prior to look at her children. "'_Parents'_? I think you mean '_mother_,' Wall-man. They totally got their good looks from me." She smiled ever so coyly over her shoulder at him, and the speedster couldn't help but agree as the golden glow of sunlight filtered in and over the archer.

Before she could even take a jab at his freckles, Artemis found herself wrapped in Wally's arms with her back pressed against his chest. "You're lucky I put that vase down on the counter, or you'd be the one cleaning it up if I dropped it," she said relaxing in his hold and tilting her head back onto his shoulder.

"It'd be worth it," Wally shrugged, kissing the skin of her exposed neck and allowing his hands to roam over her abdomen and the soft cotton of her ruffled navy shirtdress. He fiddled with the worn leather of the brown belt that rested beneath her bosom, and she allowed him to breathe over her collarbones and press his face to the crook of her neck for several more tantalizing seconds. Artemis released a breathy laugh before breaking free of his grasp (albeit a bit reluctantly) and pecking him on the lips.

"Don't get _too_ excited. Kids in the backyard, remember?" She lightly pushed him to her left, and flicked the faucet back on, checking on the girls before filling the vase with water. "Turn that off in a sec and keep an eye on Irey and Di, okay? I'll be right back." She scampered out of the room, followed only by the sounds of her ankle boots tapping against the hardwood floors.

Wally did as he was told (ignoring the thought of Dick making a 'whipped' joke just like he did back when they were teenagers…and still did at weekly Sunday night dinners), and peered through the window. He issued a stern look at six-year-old Iris after the child pulled one of her sister's braids, and followed the scowl with a thumbs up as she pulled a wailing Diana, two years her junior, into her arms in apology.

Artemis filed back in at that moment with an armful of fresh flowers wrapped in tissue paper. "Miss me?" She brushed her hands over her skinny jean-clad thighs after placing the bouquets on the butcher block island. She nodded at the vase with a pleased expression present on her pretty face.

"So did you follow in dear old dad's footsteps and rob a florist's, or did a Disney princess stop by?"

Artemis' brows rose and she began stripping the paper off of the flowers. "You could say that. M'gann's taken up the traditional Earth habit of gardening. Apparently, she's a natural…excuse the pun. Want to grab me the scissors from the –" Before the blonde could finish her request, she found the tool on the counter before her. "Thank you! Anyways…she stopped by with Rachel in the Bioship, and here we are with several dozens of flowers fresh from the suburbs of Metropolis."

"They're nice," Wally mumbled, fiddling with several of the petals and severing one or two. His wife slapped his hand away in an attempt to save more flowers from his clumsy mutilation and scoffed, moving them to the counter beside the sink.

"Why is it that my best girlfriend spontaneously brings me flowers more often than you do?" The former vigilante teased, turning back to the double basins yet again.

"Because, why would you want flowers, that live up to two weeks top, when you have me for a whole lifetime, Beautiful?" Artemis found herself entangled in the redhead's arms for a second time. Reaching behind, she began playfully hitting him with a yellow tulip, giggling like the girls she used to make fun of in high school against her locker with Bette Kane and Barbara Gordon.

"Nice try…but that doesn't get you out of one bouquet of flowers _at least _on Valentine's Day." Wally tightened his embrace as she attempted to slither around and face him, finally doing so after slapping the man's chest a few times. "But the real question is what do _you_ want next year?"

Wally broke out in a smirk that rivaled those of Artemis'. "I could think of a few things," he practically growled lifting her up and onto the counter out of the view of the window, and knocking several flowers onto the floor.

Artemis kissed him again, a little softer and a little slower for just the _tiniest _bit longer than before – before pulling away and smirking right back. "Cool it, Kid Frisk. We already have babies we need to keep an eye on; we don't need to make another." She hopped off of the counter and gathered the scattered blooms from the floor, finally getting to work and snipping their stems into the sink at an angle. "At least, not right now. Maybe if _someone_ were more romantic and got me flowers…" she trailed off in a sing-song voice. "It could happen," she practically purred holding a deep red carnation to her nose.

Wally kissed her temple before leaning back against the butcher block. "You seem to have forgotten that I'm not Kid Flash anymore…I mean I have kids of my own," he thought aloud staring at the Flash emblem keychain on his set of keys lying on the other side of the island.

"And a gorgeous wife, house, cat, and dog too." She murmured, arranging several tiger lilies in the vase.

"Oh yeah, gotta love that _sweet_ little kitty cat, Art." He bit out through his teeth, watching the cat slink over Iris's legs and allow Diana to rub his ears. It seemed that the stunning Savannah cat loved everyone in the West Family: Artemis, the girls, and even the newest addition to the household; a peppy Corgi puppy appropriately named Ollie. Everyone, _except_ for Wally.

"You're just jealous because Roy gets to sleep with me more often than you do, you big-shot member of the League, you."

Wally groaned and put his face in his palms. "Did you _really_ need to name him that? Do you hear how wrong that sounds?"

Artemis laughed, catching Di's eye in the window and waving at her daughter playfully. She stood on wobbly feet and scooped the cat (who yowled in displeasure) clumsily into her arms, using his paw to wave back at her mother. She laughed both at the backyard shenanigans ensuing and her husband.

"Oh, come on, it's just a joke. Besides, you cannot tell me that that cat doesn't remind you of Roy. AKA, _the biggest _cat person in the world. Whether he wants to acknowledge it or not."

Wally grumbled, rubbing the healed-over scratch he had received from the furry demon several days before. "Don't see why the little bastard hates me so much."

"Artemis patted his marred hand with her own wet one in comfort. It's because you invaded my bed. He lived alone with me for so long that he isn't used to sharing his half of the mattress. The price of love, Babe."

Wally sighed. "He gets along better with the _dog_ than me."

"Wally…a lot of people get along better with dogs than you."

"Can it, Blondie. I ooze charm."

"Oh, you ooze _something_; that's for sure."

"You _and _your hell-cat are welcome to the couch anytime, honey," Wally said crossing his arms. Artemis rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek before turning back to the blossoms and finally finished arranging them.

"There. Isn't that pretty? It's finally beginning to look like spring around here." Artemis wiped her hands dry on her jeans and placed the vase in the center of the island. "Speaking of spring…I was thinking tonight, maybe we could take the girls out to Trixie's, you know the little parlor about twenty minutes away, for ice cream. They opened for the season a couple of days ago, and I have been craving birthday cake ice cream like no other. What do you say?" She glanced back out of the window, where the girls were now playing fetch with Ollie, then to Wally.

He smiled, ready to agree wholeheartedly because he never turned down the possibility of an extra-large Moosetracks ice cream cone, when his communicator – the Flash keychain – beeped. "Definitely, babe; we'll definitely go –" He paused to kiss her full thick lips, parted ever so slightly with surprise, before speeding upstairs to change into his costume and back into the kitchen before she could get a word out. "– As soon as I get back from whatever the League needs me for, okay?" He gripped her by the arms and pulled her in for a more solid embrace once again. She rested a hand on his cheek momentarily, and then stepped back for him to race into the backyard.

"Girls, Daddy's got a business trip he's gotta leave for. But when he gets home, he and Mama are gonna take you two out for ice cream. That sound good?" He kneeled to his daughters' heights and reined them in for hugs. Diana sloppily kissed his cheek and giggled, excited at the idea of frozen goodies and her father's inevitable return and wiggled out of his arms to chase Ollie. Iris stared at her bare feet, vision obscured by her long, flaxen waves. Wally slipped his finger under her chin and gently guided her face up to look at his. She was frowning and as stony-faced as a six-year-old could appear. "Irey, baby, what's the matter? We're gonna go out for ice cream and maybe convince your mother to even stop by the park. …But don't tell her that," he whispered with a wink. "Cheer up, kiddo." The speedster gave her a smile and rubbed her arms, attempting to comfort the girl.

"Promise you'll come back?" Iris bit her lip and wrestled one arm out of her father's grip, only to hold her tiny hand in front of his face, pinky outstretched.

Wally chuckled and entwined his finger with hers, pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead simultaneously. "Pinky promise. Be good while I'm gone…or else no sprinkles!"

She finally cracked a smile and waved her father off as he backed up towards the French doors.

"Bye, Daddy! We love you!" Diana shrieked as Ollie jumped against her legs.

"I love you too, girls!" He called, hurrying back inside.

"Alright, you," came a stern voice that pulled him by the spandex collar of his costume. Artemis yanked his cowl over his freckled features, leaving him sputtering, and threw her arms around his neck. "Be careful. Come home as soon as possible. In_ one_ piece, mister. I want you back before those flowers start to close for the night, got it?" Artemis jerked her head towards the vase, and stepped back, resting her hands against Wally's broad chest. She brought their foreheads together; the familiar lightning bolt insignia upon his body resting beneath her thumbs.

"I'll always come back to you, Beautiful," he whispered with the slightest of smirks.

Artemis smiled, sighed, and began ushering him out the door through the hallway.

"Unfortunately, _I know_. Now go. Kick ass, take names."

And with a simple nod and an echoing "_Love you_!", she was alone in the hallway, left to stare at family photographs – weddings births, vacations, Christmases, and more, and pray that that idiot came back to make more with her.

…

**Author's Note: **_Woo! Hope you enjoyed this little prologue. There will be more to come for this story…maybe like two or three chapters, so do make sure to look out for those!_

_If you're curious about Wally and Artemis' daughters, their full names are _**Iris Isabelle-Rose West**_, and _**Diana Alice West**_. Named for Wally's favorite Aunt and the leading lady of the Justice League, of course! As well as one of Artemis' favorite fictional characters. COMICS CONTINUITY/FIC-MASHING 4LYF._

**REVIEW!**_ And thanks for reading, my dears! _


	2. Fireworks, Part I

**Author's Note: **_Have some feels. _

_Have lots_

_And lots_

_And lots of feels. _

_In spirit of the last episode Spitfire was featured in, which left me a hot bubbling mess, have some more sheer fluff plus Crock family bonding. This is their first date; back on New Year's Day five years prior in the series (or at least the first part of it!)_

_Dedicated to my fellow Spitfire fans; readers, writers, and artists alike. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own _Young Justice_. Only the things I feel for Spitfire. _

…

"Artemis, you look absolutely lovely," Paula cooed to the blonde from the doorway.

Her daughter didn't acknowledge her from the bathroom mirror as she applied a thick layer of mascara to her full, dark lashes. She capped her LashBlast, and smoothed her poufy skirt, finally turning to face her mother.

"Do I?" She glanced over her shoulder at her reflection, checking for the slightest of imperfections. Her thick, loose curls, set earlier that day, were swept up into an elegant up-do. Several locks fell around the nape of her neck and framed her face prettily as well. Small black wings drawn with a steady hand and liquid eyeliner fanned out from her eyes, accessorized with shimmery shadow that complimented her stormy, gray orbs. Nude lip gloss coated her plump, pink lips, and a natural flush (that just wouldn't seem to go away) gave her cheeks a pleasant tinge of color.

"Oh yes, dear," Paula assured her, rolling into the room. She went to work fluffing the tulle under Artemis' party dress dutifully; a proud smile present on her lips. "A lot like me, if I do say so myself."

Artemis chuckled, and sprayed a spritz of vanilla-scented perfume over her wrists and collar bones. "Well, I certainly didn't get my good looks from Dad, Mama. Maybe the hair, but the face is _all _you." The two smiled, and Paula turned her attention to touching up the archer's hair after finally being satisfied by the state of her wardrobe. "But seriously? You don't think this –" She gestured to herself, biting her lip, "– is too much?"

A thoughtful expression covered her mother's face as she studied her youngest. Artemis wore a peach-colored, tea-length gown that fell several inches below her knees. Its sweetheart neckline revealed just a tiny and teasing amount of cleavage and was obscured by the thin tulle ruching that decorated the bodice. The ball-gown skirt made of the same material was covered by an intricate lace overlay and peaked out beneath. The dress had been a secondhand-store find, and had it not have been in such rough condition when Paula had purchased it with the party her daughter was to attend that very night in mind, probably wouldn't have been as reasonably priced as it was. With a seamstress for a mother back home in Vietnam, she had learned from an early age how to repair even the most rigorous of rips and remove the most serious of stains. But even with her sewing superpowers, Paula hadn't been able to remove a particularly stubborn brown mark that she believed – _and hoped_ – to be shoe polish – hence the gold sash tied around Artemis' waist (which had to be taken in by quite a few inches to properly fit) as if it were always meant to be there.

After scrubbing, stitching, and steaming _the hell_ out of the monstrosity of frayed lace and mustard stains that had once been, Artemis was left with a breath-taking and appropriate number for Oliver Queen's annual New Year's Bash.

"Artemis, you're going to a soiree thrown by one of the wealthiest business men in the world. If anything, you're underdressed." Artemis nodded, mostly to herself, and fidgeted in her strappy high heels. "Come with me. I want to give you something."

Artemis followed behind her mother, flipping off the lights in the bathroom along the way. In a moment, they were inside what was considered the master bedroom. Paula motioned to the small vanity next to the window, and her daughter pulled up the matching stool from against the wall in front of it, seated herself, and for a second time that evening was greeted by her reflection. "Ah, here it is." Her mother appeared beside her in the glossy surface of the mirror with her old musical jewelry box in her lap.

She opened the delicate flower-embossed box, which played several weak notes of an old lullaby she used to sing to Jade and Artemis when they were younger, and shifted through its contents. Finally, she pulled a fragile-looking, well-crafted light gold bracelet from inside. Made of clusters of wide leaves and several small, graceful-looking flowers, it was simply beautiful.

"Oh, Mom...I can't borrow _this_. I know how sentimental you get over it." Artemis ran a manicured sea foam green-colored nail over one of the leaves of the piece of jewelry, eyebrows furrowed.

"I wore this when I married your father, yes. But that doesn't mean it needs to sit in a dusty old box forever. My wedding dress already does that. I'd rather you make your own happy memories while wearing it." Paula snorted. "Besides, I didn't even steal it or anything…Now hold still," she murmured, carefully clasping the accessory around Artemis' wrist.

"There. _Now _you're ready." Paula gently pulled Artemis' face in her direction by the chin, and looked her dead in the eyes, drawing in a deep breath. "You grew up to be such a beautiful, intelligent, strong, and brave young woman, sweetheart. I just wish I could have been there to witness it." Tears glistened in Paula's eyes, and Artemis was reminded of the day she received her Wayne Scholarship in particular.

"Oh, Mom, don't cry. Please…please don't cry. You're going to make me cry. And then ruin my makeup." Artemis laughed shakily, wrapped her arms around her neck, and began rubbing circles on her back. "You_ were_ there," she said softly into Paula's shoulder. "Not physically maybe, but you were definitely _there_. You were what kept me going every single day. Even after Jade left – no, _especially_ after Jade left."

"I couldn't be there for your sister, Artemis." The two parted, and linked hands. "But I will _always_ be here for you."

"I know, Mama. I know." Artemis wiped the tears that had fallen down her mother's cheeks away, and smoothed down her mother's unruly black hair.

"Now then." Paula clapped her hands together. "Let' get you some earrings, hmm? I can't promise that they weren't stolen, though."

…

Twenty minutes and a pair of pearl teardrop earrings later, Artemis stood in the middle of the living room, wrapped in a cream-colored shawl holding a clutch in the same shade of her nails, a nervous wreck despite her glamorous appearance. "Artemis, you're going to wear down your shoes _and_ the floor if you keep pacing like that. Calm down," Paula warned from the kitchen table, where she was readying her camera.

"Get traught or get dead, Crock," Artemis muttered to herself, wringing her hands.

"Don't ruin your manicure!"

"I know, I know! Just –"

A knock at the door made her head shoot up like a dog at the sound of kibble hitting its food dish. Paula was positively beaming, and wheeled herself to the front door. "Your date is here! Go to your room – come out when I call for you so you can make your grand entrance, okay?" She shooed Artemis away, who hurried into the confines of her bedroom and leaned against the wall beside the doorway to eavesdrop.

"You must be Wally! And Mrs. West – and Mr. and Mrs. Allen, I take it? Artemis mentioned you would be coming by for photos. Come in, come in!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Crock. I'm Barry; this is my wife Iris, and my sister-in-law, Mary."

"It's a pleasure, I assure you. And please, call me Paula. I'll take your coats. Would you like anything to drink? Tea, water, coffee? Oh, I just noticed – Mr. West couldn't make it this evening, no?"

"Oh no, he's a workaholic, that one. He's stuck at the office until eight tonight – plus there weren't enough speedsters to run all of our clan over. But he sent me here on a mission to take enough pictures for the both of us."

"_Moooooom_," a familiar voice that made Artemis' lips quirk upwards whined.

"Oh hush, Wally. And fix that bowtie for God's sake – what did I tell you on the way?"

"_Straighten your tie, Wally. Take off your coat and let me hold it so it doesn't wrinkle, Wally. Pay attention to running, Wally – and don't you drop me! Don't breathe, Wally, you'll mess _something_ up_," the voice mimicked in a nasal tone Artemis assumed was supposed to be his mother. "Ouch!"

"You look very handsome, Wally," her mother remarked. The archer could practically hear the smirk on her face.

"Hey, Mrs. Crock, it's great to finally meet you." A pause occurred, perhaps to shake her mother's hand or for the older woman to pull the boy into her arms for a hug. "I can see where Artemis gets her good looks from," he said with what she presumed was a wink. She rolled her eyes. "Is she ready to go?"

"I do believe she is. One second, dear." Artemis checked her hair one last time and wiped away a mascara smudge from beneath her eye, preparing for her cue, which came in the form of her mother calling her name. She took a deep breath in, and sauntered down the hall and into the living room to come face to face with two familiar speedsters and a couple of redheads.

"I'm here, I'm here!" The women, who she assumed to be Wally's mother and his aunt, practically swooned and literally gasped at the sight of her. His Uncle Barry had a smile she had seen numerous times before from beneath his cowl, and he clapped a hand against his nephew's back, who was simply bright-eyed and speechless.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you didn't tell us that Artemis was such a stunner!" Mrs. West chided at her son.

"I told you she was a knockout! I still don't know how Wally got a girl like her," Barry teased, wrapping an arm around the younger looking redhead, who had her hands clasped under her chin, smiling.

"Hey!"

Artemis laughed and stepped forward to shake hands and introduce herself to her sort-of-kind-of-almost-ninja-boyfriend's family. "I still wonder that myself. Artemis. Nice to meet you, Mrs. West," she said before being pulled into a hug by the woman.

"Oh, honey, it's so wonderful to finally meet you! My husband and I have heard so much about you!"

"_Mom_…"

"Oh really? _How_ much?" Artemis grinned at Wally's distress, who had taken to resting his forehead dejectedly against Barry's shoulder. He smiled and pat his head with the hand that wasn't used to hold Iris to his side.

"Mary, come on, don't embarrass the boy…_too _badly." Barry's wife pulled away from him and gently pushed Mrs. West out of Artemis' embrace, taking the girl's hand in her own two and shaking it excitedly. "Hi, Artemis, right? I like your name – it'd really _pop_ in the journalistic world. Nice to meet you. Iris West-Allen."

"Oh, right! Yeah, I've seen you on the news before! Delighted."

"And – last but not least…Barry Allen," said Wally's uncle as he appeared by Iris' side once more. "But I do believe we've met before. Listen, I told the kid to treat you right tonight, but if you have any problems…you just bring it up to me at the next League meeting, alright?"

Artemis chuckled and nodded, brimming with amusement. As introductions ended and the adults flocked into the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee before the big photo shoot, Wally was finally able to steal a moment for himself and the blonde that he had been looking forward to seeing all day.

He glanced into the kitchen, saw three heads facing in the opposite direction and started towards Artemis, not quite sure what he was going to do upon reaching her. His first instinct was to sweep her off her feet and kiss her senseless. But, figuring their legal guardians were in the room right next door, the second more logical one of complimenting her on her looks and standing beside each other awkwardly until their family was ready to take photos sounded like a more reasonable option. Less fun, but far more respectable.

She glanced into the kitchen as well, and grabbed Wally by the hand as soon as he was in reach, pulling him down the hallway where she entered and into the bathroom.

"Artemis, what are you – mmph!" He stopped wondering what had been going through the archer's head as soon as she pushed him up against the door by the collar and kissed him square on the mouth. Wally's hands meandered down to her waist and he felt her palms flatten against his cheeks. This kiss was different from their first – it was spontaneous, yes, but more urgent and more passionate than before – confirmed as she raked fingers through his gelled, bright auburn locks and his fingers traveled up and down her sides just to make contact with the exposed skin of her back. They finally broke apart only as a noise from the kitchen alerted them of a possible interruption, leaving Wally breathless and Artemis' cheeks pinker than before. The two stayed silent, waiting for an aunt or mother to knock on the door, but when nothing came, made themselves comfortable against the entrance once again.

"I should have done that a long time ago," she teased with a smirk, leaning her chest against his and gazing up at him.

"No kidding." He fiddled with the sash tied around her waist and tried to pull her even closer than she already was. "You look amazing, by the way. I was going to tell you that before you attempted to ravish me against a door in the room next our parents."

"On the first date? What kind of girl do you think I am, West?" Artemis faked being appalled and attempted to wiggle away from him to no avail.

"A spitfire. That's what you are. You don't let me get away with anything."

"Exactly. And we're not going to get away with anything if we get caught in here. You think the teasing's bad now? _Just wait_." Artemis tugged Wally away from the door, opened it, peeked her head out, and then sat him on the counter. She smoothed down his hair and straightened out his collar before wiping the lip gloss left behind from their kiss off of his mouth with a hand towel; she then did the same and reapplied a quick coat of the cosmetic.

"We leave you kids alone for_ two minutes_ and you run off to the bathroom together?" Uncle Barry leaned in the doorframe, raising his eyebrows at the teenagers.

"Sorry, Uncle Barry. Artemis insisted upon fixing my bowtie. Blame Mom," he shrugged, hopping off the counter and ushering Artemis out of the bathroom at the small of her back.

"_Suuuuuure_. Your mothers are ready to do photos. They don't want you to be late for Ollie's party. Did you warm up your face muscles?"

Artemis playfully squeezed one of Wally's freckled cheeks. "Most definitely."

"Yoo jush can't keep yo' handsh off of meh; can yoo, wuhmun?" He slurred following after Uncle Barry back to the living room, shaking her off.

"You could say that, Wall-Man," she said smacking his backside. He made a funny little yelp that caused Barry to turn around and raise his eyebrows at him. Artemis snorted in laughter, which caused Wally to do the same as the three finally found their way back to the women in the living room and their digital cameras.

"Now, wrap your arms around me and crack a smile, Kid. We're practicing for prom."

…

**Author's Note:** _Christ, I just wrote six pages about Wally and Artemis' first date and they didn't even go on it yet. Oh my God. WHAT IS MY LIFE?_

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this! And you'll like Part II even more! I personally hope that you'll review. Wink wink. _

_Thanks for reading! _


End file.
